I will be Pirate King! Adventure Dawns!
In a small field, a tall wolf covered in gray fur growls as a small child in a white T-shirt and blue shorts stares it down. It's teeth bared and it's legs hunched, it's tail waving in the air. The boy tightened his fist as he stared angrily at it. "No more!" The boy said with anger, clenching his teeth. "You can't have our chickens! You mean old wolf!" The wolf snarled and then barked, it's tail stopped and the boy stood still ready for anything. Dust kicked up and the wolf leapt, the boy watched in terror as he lifted his arm up to block. The wolf's jaw open and it's teeth glistened, and then a snap. The boy shouted in pain as the teeth of the wolf sank into his arm, "WAH! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" He shouted, a loud thud was heard and then footsteps. Tears streamed down the childs eye, like the blood off his arm. "Jonathan!" The voice shouted in a deep tone, "What-" A large hand comes down from the light and grabs the wolf by the neck. "Mangy beast! Get!" With a swing of his arm, the figure tossed the wolf into a nearby tree. A loud thack, then a whine as the wolf ran into the forest. "Ariel! Run some water! John has gotten hurt again!" A women stood in the door way, her hands at her mouth, but she nodded and ran inside with the tall figure grabbing the boy from the ground as he cried, blood covering his arm. He ran into the house and sat John down on a bench as the woman hands the figure a wet cloth. He rubbed the cloth on Swifts arm, as the woman sighs. "Dear John, what do you think you will prove with your constant fighting. You just keep getting more hurt than the last" Ariel sighs as the man chuckles. "Dear, you fail to see the "Swift" in him" He laughs as he begins to wrap the cloth around John's arm, "You see, Us Swifts are a careless bunch with foolish dreams." The man stands up as Swift's face puffs out in anger. "My dream isn't foolish!" He shouts at the man. "Oh, is that so. So what is your dream?" The man kneels down so he can look Swift in the eye. Swift smiles and raises his arms into the air. "I'm going to find One Piece!" Ten Years Later A marine ship is docked at a peaceful town, on the farthest reaches of East Blue. Two marines, one large with rippling muscles and the other a scrawny stick of a man, walk into the hold, which is filled with large barrels. "So, where ya wanna start?" Asked one marine to the other, "God, I don't know. How about that one?" He points his large, toned finger at a curious barrel sitting in the middle of the room. The scrawny marine shrugs and they both approach the barrel. The muscled one grabs the right, the scrawny one left, and the they heave upward. The barrel barely lifts the ground as the scrawny one begins to sweat. "What the hell's in here, gold? gems n' jewels? What! It weighs a ton!" he complains as the rippling giant laughs at the smaller ones attempts to lift it higher. "Grr...Wh-Whats in this thing!" Suddenly a hand comes out of the barrel and lifts the lid gently up, then tilts the lid off and it slides off the finger tips and onto the floor. The hand sinks back into the barrel as the marines stare at the newly opened barrel confused, a head slowly raises up. The man's eyes are closed as he looks to the left and then to the right, "I....see..." Is all he says, He then begins to lower back in. "Oh no ya don't!" The Muscled marine says, dropping the barrel and reaching into it. He grabs the man by the collar and lifts him to face level, "Just who do you think you are?" The giant asked as the scrawny one crosses his arms with a smirk. The man hanging by his collar merely raises his hand up. "Sup, Can one of you guys tell me when we're gonna get to the next town." An awkward silence fell upon the hold. Suddenly Swift is thrown out one of the glass portholes on the ship and falls onto a cobblestone dock. Swift rolls on the cobble once before stopping in a sitting down position, then turns back to the window where the scrawny marine waved his fist at him. "You got lucky kid, Anyone else, and ya would have been reported!" The marine disappeared back into the ship as the man turned around and stood up. Suddenly a voice came from behind him. "Hey, are you okay?" The feminine voice asked, as Swift turned to a tall, slender blonde woman. The woman, reached up and brushed her bangs out from her face. Category:Stories